reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Title Update 1.06
Nicht bearbeiten wird noch fertig übersetzt! Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 15:30, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das Title Update 1.06 ist der sechste Patch, der für das Spiel Red Dead Redemption erschien. Er wurde am 6. Januar 2011 zum Download freigegeben. Behobene Fehler Red Dead Redemption *Das Spiel startet nicht mehr neu, wenn man vom Multiplayer zum Singleplayer, oder vom Singleplayer in den Multiplayer wechselt. Wechselt man aus einen beliebigen Spiel-Modus zum Hauptmenü oder verlässt den Singleplayer Modus von Undead Nightmare, startet das Spiel weiterhin neu. (ausgenommen die japanische Version) *Das Lasso wird jetzt richtig eingeholt, wenn man mit einem Pferd schnell reitet. *Display Meldung wurde entfernt "Dieses Pferd ist nun ihr treues Ross", wenn man auf ein Pferd aufstieg, welches einem bereits gehörte. *Wiederaktivierung der weltweiten Multiplayer Kompatibilität mit Japan. (Xbox 360) *Fehlerbehebung bei der Mission Du sollst nicht falsch aussagen, außer für Profit, wo es passieren konnte, dass man keine Waffe benutzen konnte und erst ín den unbewaffneten Zustand wechseln musste, um anschließend eine Waffe auswählen zu können. Dadurch schlug die Mission häufig fehl und musste neu gestartet werden. *Fehlerbehebung für den Land-Grab Multiplayer-Modus, wo gelegentlich das Spiel mit einem Timer von 500 startete, das Spiel so nicht beendet werden konnte und man keine Erfahrung erhielt. *Fehlerbehebung beim Würfelpoker in Casa Madrugada, wo ein Spieler, wenn er auf einem bestimmten Stuhl saß, für eine unbestimmte Zeit feststecken bleiben konnte. *Das Problem wurde behoben, dass der Host einer Sitzung in einen unendlichen Ladebildschirm versetzt wurde, wenn die Clients in eine andere Session wechselten, während der Timer der Lobby die 0 Sekunden Marke erreichte. *Das Problem wurde behoben, dass man in Schnapp die Tasche eine gegnerische Tasche aufsammeln konnte und zur selben Zeit die Tasche in seine Truhe gebracht wurde. *Das Problem wurde behoben, dass mehrere Loren erschienen, wenn man das Versteck in Gaptooth Breach noch mal von Banditen befreite. *Das Problem wurde behoben, dass ein Dauerladezustand entstand, wenn man während eines Marktplatz-Countdowns in den privaten freien Modus wechselte. Albtraum der lebenden Toten DLC *The Gunslinger Achievement/Trophy now recognizes zombies as enemies. *Fixed a disparity in the headshots and undead headshots stat when shooting zombie animals. *Fix for meter not advancing during Undead Overrun when one player leaves the game in progress. *Fix for player occasionally bonding with undead horses and the Four Horses of the Apocalypse. *Fix for occasional crashing or freezing in the Las Hermanas area & during the mission Mother Superior Blues. Lügner und Betrüger DLC *Fix for player becoming stuck indefinitely when sitting at certain Liar's Dice chairs. *Fix for issues when a user is removed from a Liar’s Dice session due to connection issues with other players, but the camera remains in the dice game while the player is returned to Free Roam or chooses other game modes. *Fix for issues with obtaining The Big Bluff Achievement (Xbox 360 only). Undead Nightmare Disk *Original Game mode option removed from main menu. *Fix for 75 second delay before displaying an error message when installing on a system with a completely full hard disk (PS3 only). Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare DLC: *The Gunslinger Achievement / Trophy erkennt nun Zombies als Feinde. *Es wurde ein Missverhältnis in den Headshots und Untoten Headshots stat bei der Aufnahme von Zombie-Tieren. *Fix für Meter voran nicht bei Undead Overrun, wenn ein Spieler das Spiel verlässt im Gange. *Fix für Spieler gelegentlich Verklebung mit untote Pferde und die vier Pferde der Apokalypse. *Fix für den gelegentlichen Absturz oder Einfrieren im Gebiet Las Hermanas & während der Mission Oberin Blues. Liars & Cheats DLC: *Fix für Player zum unbestimmte Zeit im Sitzen zu bestimmten Liar 's Dice Stühlen stecken. *Fix für Probleme, wenn ein Benutzer aus ein Lügner ist Dice Session wird wegen Verbindungsproblemen mit anderen Spielern entfernt, aber die Kamera bleibt im Würfelspiel, während der Spieler wieder in Free Roam oder wählt andere Spielmodi. *Fix für Probleme mit der Beschaffung des Big Bluff Achievement (Xbox 360 nur). Undead Nightmare Disc: *Original Game-Modus-Option aus dem Hauptmenü entfernt. *Fix für 75 Sekunden Verzögerung, bevor das Anzeigen einer Fehlermeldung bei der Installation auf einem System mit einer komplett voll Festplatte (PS3 only). Links *A New Title Update Is Now Available for Red Dead Redemption and Undead Nightmare Kategorie:Patches Kategorie:Überarbeitung nötig